Sunshine by Darkness
by Dreams-of-Red
Summary: A huge crossover fic-Vampire/occult oriented. Vampire Princess Miyu, Nightwalkers, Vampire Hunter D, Darkstalkers, Master of Mosquition, ect. Some shonen-ai. Just read it ^.^
1. 1

AN: Hello. I don't know a hell of a lot about VPM, but I really love it. So if things are a bit OOC, or just plain wrong, try not to kill me, im doing my best from what I've seen or read. My plans for this fic are huge. It's going to be a full scale crossover, with a theme on vampires, or the occult. I suppose that's all I can say for now, I plan to be working on it.  
  
Miyu slid through the shadows of the alley, skirting the bright patches of sunlight woven into the brick walls, and splashed onto the street, which was littered with garbage. With her, yet unseen, was her servant Larva, trailing effortlessly behind her, his black velvet cloak concealing him from a casual observer. It was unusual to see the two in broad daylight like this. But Miyu had insisted that the day was the only time what she wished could be accomplished. So he said nothing.  
  
They stepped out of the alley, out of the covering of shadow, and looked up at the stained glass arches of a beautiful, abandoned cathedral, stretching its steeple and jagged towers to the sky. It seemed odd in the center of this city, so overrun, but perhaps only at a glance. Closer inspection showed the cracks in the colored glass, the graffiti, the cobwebs spun silvery across secretive corners. They entered.   
  
Inside, the stained glass blocked out most of the sunlight, leaving everything in an eerie twilight. It gave the place an air of being out of time, and space. A haven, a deathtrap. Larva stood at the back of the long isle, pews lined up like servants, facing the large cross that hung over more stained glass at the back of the sanctuary. She, however, strode purposefully down a side isle, towards the back of the cathedral, where doors led to the basement. He followed, slowly.   
  
When he reached the door, she was standing over an empty coffin, looking slightly confused, and cautious. Larva walked to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder, a silent inquiry. She looked up at him. "He was supposed to be here. We could have taken him sleeping. Its daytime, where could he be?"  
  
The gold haired vampire had known of their coming. He watched them now, crouched in the rafters, a smirk playing on his lips. The little guardian, with her games. And the shinma, hopelessly bound to her. He found it amusing. Then he jumped down and landed behind them silently, his long black cape brushing the floor.   
  
Larva spun around, his hearing was better then most. He saw the vampire behind them, though his expression was unreadable through his mask. He glances at Miyu. "Cain." She addressed him, slightly insolent. He smirked at her.   
  
**  
  
In another part of the city, another vampire was playing solitaire in a little apartment by himself. The black verticals were drawn shut, though little strips of light showed through, and striped his form, sitting at a plain desk, littered with paper and cards. He had a top hat on, and his purple hair hung slightly in his eyes. He brushed it away, and laid a black six of spades atop a red five of hearts. He sighed.   
  
Ever since giving up on the agency in favor of a solitary life, he had been plagued by worries. Yayoi's death, which he knew was inevitable, had hurt him. He had let himself become close to a human woman, and he was paying the price. He supposed it happened to everyone, and let it go at that. Suddenly there was a girl standing in his room. He jumped, and his hat nearly fell off, but he caught the brim of it in time, taking it off and placing it to the side, on his desk.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
The girl looked at him levelly. He couldn't help but be reminded of Riho, the girl's seeming innocence, the long brown hair, the schoolgirl outfit. But this girl was not Riho, and that was painfully evident, in her eyes, golden, in the way she looked at him. Her eyes reminded him of Cain.  
  
"Are you Detective Shido?"  
  
He frowned a little.  
  
"I'm Shido, but I don't do detective work anymore."  
  
"That's all right, I don't need that anyway. I am here because of Cain."  
  
"Cain...."   
  
Shido's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Who are you? A vampire?"  
  
"I am Miyu..."  
  
**  
  
Back in the cathedral, Larva suddenly found himself alone, with the vampire Cain. He knew nothing about him, but by the way he was standing, he could see that he had confidence, and perhaps that confidence hinted at great power. One could never tell.   
  
"Ah, Miyu's accomplice. Or is it slave?"  
  
His voice was accented, and slightly taunting. He was playing with the Shinma, easily, as if he had nothing to fear g\from him. Larva was silent.  
  
"Nothing to say? Too bad, you might have proven rather interesting. What is behind the mask?"  
  
Still no reply. The vampire studied him for a while, letting the silence weave itself into the air a bit. Then he spoke again, approaching from a different angle.  
  
"I'll bet you are wondering what I did to Miyu to make her come all this way to try to kill me in my sleep, hm?"  
  
This finally got to Larva. He removed his mask, and his hood fell back, to reveal beautifully chiseled pale features, and soft light blue hair that fell around his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed at Cain.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Cain paused, and looked at him, as if truly seeing him for the first time. His eyes were slightly admiring, but Larva chose not to notice this.   
  
"You might have been wondering, but I am sure you don't really want to know, Larva."  
  
Larva walked over to him. He was slightly taller, and by far the more ominous one.  
  
"I do want to know. If you hurt her, I swear..."  
  
Cain laughed, just brushing off the threat, and keeping his eyes on Larva's, calmly.   
  
"So protective of your little vampire. It reminds me of someone I know."   
  
Cain reached out and took a piece of Larva's hair between his long, graceful fingers, and twirled it a little. Larva pulled away, rather abruptly, the action was not what he expected from the other man. Cain wore his sensuousness like an aura. It put Larva on the defensive, since he could also sense the evil that lurked behind his golden eyes, so reminiscent of his own Miyu's...   
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The question was slightly angry, and not particularly addressed to Cain. He took it upon himself to supply an answer anyway.  
  
"She most likely left you to fate, and retreated when she saw that she had no chance of defeating me like this."  
  
Larva knew that this could not be true, so he just ignored it, and instead asked a question.  
  
"You act with so much confidence. How old are you?"   
  
He meant it as a subtle, conversational form of the true meaning: How powerful are you.  
  
Cain smiled. He caught the meaning immediately, and did not like small talk.  
  
"Would you like to test me?"  
  
Larva hesitated. He glanced around briefly, taking in his surroundings. The basement was small, very dark, and without much ornament. Almost the perfect place to fight. But there was still the matter of Miyu, where she had vanished to. If he lost the fight, she could be in trouble and he would be helpless to save her. But he was intrigued by the vampire, he was different in many ways. After a moment, he answered.  
  
"You wouldn't stand a chance against me."  
  
Rather casually, just to infuriate his rival.  
  
Of course, Cain took it as an acceptance to his offer, and his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
** 


	2. 2

**  
  
Shido looked at Miyu, at the same time casual yet guarded.   
  
"So let me get this straight..You're a vampire that works to return demon/gods to their dimension of darkness?"  
  
Miyu nodded. The man annoyed her, yet something about him urged her to linger, to treasure the information he gave her, and even to ask of his help.  
  
"And you want to know what I know about Cain."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The answer was quiet, but at the mention of Cain's name, the spark of anger in her eyes was easy to detect. Shido leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands together behind his head.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you what I know."  
  
Miyu listened.   
  
"Cain is an old and powerful vampire. He stops at nothing to get what he wants, and if he's after you, tough luck. He and I were consorts in Transylvania at one time, but I realized how his extravagant lifestyle was evil, and I turned away form him. Since then, he has been obsessed with two things. Getting me to return to him, and the Golden Dawn.  
  
"The Golden Dawn?"  
  
This is what Miyu had been afraid of. She thought it was just a legend, which had been whispered through the ranks of the world of darkness, and formed into something almost tangible, a story, a rumor. The Golden Dawn, the permanent creep of demons into the human world. The destruction of the rules, the black and white solidity of her eternal duty. If demons could love, and produce half breed offspring with humans, eventually they would all be contaminated. Too human to kill, or return to the dark, and too demon to be considered human enough to live in this world.  
  
"Yeah, the Golden Dawn. You know anything about it?"  
  
Miyu paused.  
  
"No. Just heard of it perhaps. Thank you for your time, Shido."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Sure. See you around, maybe."  
  
She looked back, truly intending to say 'Probably not.'  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She turned and walked out, tossing her light brown braid over her shoulder.   
  
**  
  
Larva winced, and looked up at Cain from the floor. He was bleeding from multiple injuries, but he still managed to get to his feet. He gripped his scythe tighter, and glared at Cain through the red haze of sharp pain. Cain was still standing, and though he had also suffered injuries, seemed to heal much quicker then the shinma. His red shimmering whip, made from the magic of his vampiric blood, was coiled at the moment, around his fist.   
  
Then, quicker then a human could imagine, the whip lashed out, and coiled around Larva, pinning his arms to his sides, and rendering him rather helpless. However, this also meant that Cain's weapon could not be used as an offense. He pulled the end of the whip a little tightening it uncomfortably around Larva, and causing the shinma to grimace. He laughed and came close to him, keeping the tension in the whip, so that he could not break loose.   
  
Larva strained against the bonds, but stopped as Cain approached him.   
  
"You are not a bad fighter, Larva."   
  
Larva did not grace him with an answer.  
  
"But, I think it is a shame to continue to injure one as beautiful as yourself."  
  
Cain touched Larva's cheek gently, where a dark bruise had been rapidly forming. Larva tried to pull away, but did not succeed because of the limits of his imprisonment. His long cloak had been ripped in several places, and it was showing glimpses of pale white skin, and the second layer of clothing that Larva wore beneath it. Cain looked into his eyes, the gold almost glowing in the near darkness. The golden orbs seemed to transfix the shinma, rendering him unable to resist when Cain moved toward him and kissed him.   
  
It did not surprise Larva as it might have, and though he tried not to respond to the kiss, he found that his body did not seem to care about his wishes. Then Cain broke the kiss and moved his lips down to Larva's pale neck. Larva realized a few seconds too late what he was planning to do.   
  
"No!"  
  
Before he could struggle, he felt the little burning pain of fangs biting into his flesh. But after only a moment, the pain was gone, and a sleepy, warm, numbing sensation crept through his body. Cain caught him, as he collapsed, and sank to the floor with him, sitting and holding the blue haired shinma to him, drinking deeply.   
  
The blood of a shinma was different, powerful. It gave Cain an unbelievable rush, made him a little dizzy. After a while, he pulled away. Larva's eyes were half closed, though it was evident he was trying to open them. He lifted a hand a little, and then dropped it again. His head fell to the side, he was weak from losing so much blood. Cain thought that perhaps he had overdone himself.   
  
Larva was looking at his mask, which was lying carelessly on the floor, beside his scythe, which had been dropped. Miyu. He had lost the fight, but the thought of her suddenly gave him enough strength to pull away from Cain, to collapse on his hands and knees on the floor. He sat back on his heels, and looked at Cain.  
  
"I...Let me leave here, I have to find Miyu.."   
  
Cain smiled. His devotion to the little one was touching. Almost.   
  
"Forget about that girl, Larva. Like I said, she left you here to me. It is fate."  
  
Suddenly Larva's head cleared, and he realized the extent of what had just happened. Miyu...he was free of her. At Cain's words, he felt no compulsion to help her whatsoever. She was just another vampire now. However...  
  
"Cain. Do you realize..."  
  
The golden haired vampire frowned slightly.  
  
"Realize what, pet?"  
  
Pet. Starting with that already, was he? Larva hung his head, causing his blue hair to fall into his eyes, and hide his expression.  
  
"I am a shinma. When a vampire makes a blood bond with me..."  
  
Cain looked completely serious, for the first time since in Larva's presence.  
  
** 


	3. 3

AN: Hello minna! I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, it means so much to me, really. Thank you. Ah, and I feel that I should warn you that from this point in the story on, there will be shonen-ai. Or has there been already? e.e I don't remember, its been so long since I uploaded the last chapter. Oh well, this one has been sitting around for a while..in fact 4 is almost done! I'll wait for feedback on this one though ^.~ Enjoy..  
  
  
  
Miyu stopped dead in her tracks, in the hallway of Shido's apartment complex. She felt the strong bond between her and her dearest Larva suddenly collapse. She was completely and utterly alone. Panic beat itself into her heart, which started to race as she started to run down the hallway.  
  
"Larva!!!!"  
  
She did not care who heard. She rushed out of the building, into the twilight, and started for the cathedral in which she had left Larva. It had been a bad idea. A cold, empty feeling was sinking into her. Minutes later, she flung open the doors of the cathedral, and ran in, her footsteps echoing through the vast interior. Then she stopped. A shadowy figure was standing in the front of the church, looking straight at her. He wore a large brimmed hat, and a long black cape.  
  
They regarded each other in silence. Then the figure turned, and retreated, choosing a side isle, and walking out of the church. Miyu watched him, a mixture of curiosity, and unexplained fear, along with a sort of attraction. A moth to the flame. Then she focused, and ran to the basment. Tried the door. It was locked. She screamed out something, and pounded a fist on it, as hard as she could.  
  
Cain looked up, annoyed to be interrupted. Larva also glances towards the door. He knew from the desperation behind the pounding that it was Miyu, back after realizing her possession was missing, lost. Well it wasn't going to be that way anymore. He had given himself to Cain. At the moment, Cain's body was on top of his, they were sprawled out comfortably on the floor, and Larva was absently twisting one of Cain's long golden bangs around his finger.   
  
Cain leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. Larva received it, though unsmiling, in a way it was not his choice, but his duty. He wondered what Cain would have of him when they left here. Perhaps to kill Miyu. He had done it before, if it was required of him, he would do it. But...Miyu. Still a slivery thread of something held them together. Even the presence of another's claim on him could not quite tear away every connection.   
  
The vampire girl pounded on the door again, tears of frustration rising quickly, and threatening to spill over her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, but it seemed so hopeless. She sunk down, her back to the door, and thought she would wait for him. She hugged her knees and prepared for a long night of silence.   
  
**  
  
The basement was now empty, Larva and Cain having left through another exit, and the moon was a brilliant orb, hanging above the city. On a hillside, watching the city lights, a hunter waited. It was the same person that Miyu had stumbled across in the cathedral. He sat upon a tall horse, and had a sword strapped across his back. On his mind was only one thing: the vampire he was after. The golden one. Cain.   
  
Cain was careless with human life, he took what he wanted without regard for the cost to his soul, the damage to the people around his victims. He had been contacted about this vampire, and he was determined to stop him, at all costs. He dismounted, tied his horse to a nearby tree, and descended into the neon shadows of the city lights.  
  
The vampire in question was, at the moment, in the middle of a feeding spree, accompanied by Larva. In the midst of a stranger's lavishly decorated apartment, he was kneeling on the floor, supporting a young beautiful girl, his head bent over her neck. Her hair was blonde, and long, making Cain's own locks brilliant with the contrast. When he pulled away, his cheeks were slightly flushed, and the girl fell, limp and pale to the floor, a crimson stain creeping out from her neck and onto the ivory carpet.  
  
Larva watched him, his face expressionless, not particularly feeling pity for the girl, yet not amending Cain for killing her either. Cain walked to him and brushed his fingers through his blue hair, bringing his face close to his, as if for a kiss, and looking into his eyes. The vampire's eyes were glowing with the energy of the feed, it had not been the first of the night. Then he pulled away, at Larva's faint smile, to just look at him. He felt that the shinma was reminded of something by his eyes, he always seemed to get a little distant when Cain looked at him in a certain way. Didn't the vampire girl have gold eyes..? He let it go. She was a thing of the past.  
  
"Let us retreat from here, the night calls."  
  
He turned off the lights in the apartment, and walked to the door. Larva moved from the spot he had ben standing at, and followed him. Cain tried the doorknob. Locked. He looked at Larva, slightly confused, slightly afraid. He had been aware of the three presences in and outside this room the entire time. Himself, the human girl, and Larva. The door was locked from the outside. He turned and started into the room, to see if there was another means of escape. The window...  
  
As he looked to the window, he almost let out a yell. Completely still and silent, a figure crouched on the window sill, framed by jagged edges of broken glass. Cain had not even heard the glass shatter. He wore all black, a draping cape with a stiff, high collar, and a pointed, brimmed hat. Across his back was a long thin sword, and his brown straight hair fell down to just past his shoulders.   
  
Larva looked towards the window also, showing his surprise more openly then Cain. He backed away a few steps, to the locked door. The figure stepped into the room. He moved with the grace of a predator, a born creature of the night, yet Cain did not feel that he was a vampire.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Cain's accented voice was laced with cutting suspicion, it was a demand for clarification.   
  
He waited. The other man looked like he had no intention of answering, or saying anything. His hat shadowed his eyes and gave him a mysterious, dark look. Larva couldn't help feeling that he knew the man from somewhere..but he could not place it. After all, he had known too many people in his lifetime to keep track of them all.   
  
"To you, It wont matter."   
  
The man's voice was deep and quiet. Then there was a flash of steel, as he suddenly drew his blade and slashed down at Cain. The attack took the vampire slightly by surprise, he was used to speeches about righteousness first from little nobody slayers like this one. He pulled away, but not fast enough, the blade cut through his shoulder. Blood spilled onto his immaculate white shirt and black cape. He looked up, infuriated by both the pain and the insult, and smouldering from energy granted by his recent feed.   
  
The battle scene that followed was furious, fast, and violent. Larva stood by and watched them exchange blows. They had started to look evenly matched, when Cain suddenly faltered, and dropped his weapon. It immediately returned to its original state-just plain vampiric blood, and splashed onto the carpet. Cain was wincing. Larva had not seen the last blow that had been exchanged between them, but it had obviously been in the other's favor. The vampire stumbled back, catching himself on the wall.   
  
The ivory carpet was splashed in numerous places with deep crimson. Irreparable, but the owner wouldn't be around to mind tomorrow morning. Cain looked towards Larva, desperation breaking through the formal, amused mask of coldness he seemed to constantly wear. His eyes said it all. It was Larva's duty to kill or hold off the hunter until Cain recovered, though it was not his quarrel or fight. But this is what fate had chosen for him this time, so who was he to complain? When the hunter slashed down his sword for a final delivering blow, he was slightly surprised to see it deflected, a simple, yet precise counter. Larva stood between Cain and the vampire slayer, a serious expression on his face.   
  
The hunter looked at him for a moment, in silent shock. Then he pulled his sword away from where Larva's scythe had it trapped. He backed away a few steps.   
  
"Larva.."  
  
Larva stopped, cautious.  
  
"You know me?"  
  
The hunter took off his hat, and brushed hair out of his eyes, looking at Larva. The formerly mentioned shinma got even paler then he already was.  
  
"D." 


	4. 4

It was D, the vampire slayer. They had met years and years before, through the rivalry over  
Miyu, and after forgetting the quarrel, D and himself became rather close. They had even teamed  
up occasionally, against whatever happened to come against either of them...western shinma,  
evilly aligned vampires. And here he was looking at him, really to kill him. D was a friend.   
  
D was torn. Yes, it was his quest to eliminate the vampire Cain. But, there was an added  
element. Larva was more then likely tied to Cain through a blood pact, willing or unwilling, it  
made no difference. Larva would kill him before he would let D kill Cain. He cursed mentally,  
and decided that the best move was to wait it out. He turned, and moved across the room, with  
the same feline grace as he entered, and stepped out the window, onto the balcony. He stood  
faintly silhouetted by the moonlight for a few seconds, then jumped off, to land on the shadowed  
street below.   
  
Larva ran after him, but stopped at the window. He wanted to leave, to run after D, and ask for  
his help. But that wasn't the case, and not all of him really wanted that. He stood, unable to  
make himself leave. He looked back at Cain instead, who had healed enough to stand, and put on  
a faint smirk.  
  
"Acquaintance?"  
  
This was met by silence.  
  
"Tch.."  
  
Cain crossed the room, limping only slightly, and stopped near Larva.   
  
"Blood." A small smile. "Usually I like it, but right now I am in a bit of pain. I will be taking a  
shower..feel free to join me."   
  
The last part of the comment was emphasized by a suggestive undertone, and a brush of his  
fingers across Larva's pale cheek. It left a mark of blood.  
  
Cain unfastened his cloak and let it fall to the middle of the living room floor, seemingly heedless  
or un-selfconscious of Larva's presence. The shinma was really half expecting to strip right there,  
but to his relief, he headed towards the bathroom. The door closed, but did not lock, and shortly  
afterwards, the sound of water, pouring out into clean white porcelain.   
  
Larva sat on the arm of one of the lush couches that was angled against the wall, looking at the  
door to the bathroom. He thought about Cain. The vampire really was attractive, through his  
lack of subtlety, and other personality flaws. Despite himself, Larva found himself thinking about  
him in the shower, pale skin contrasting against the smooth white tile, long hair wet and sticking  
to his back, cheeks slightly pink from the heat...  
  
He tried to shake the image out of his head. But it didn't work. The thing holding him back now  
was his personal inhabitions. Being completely naked and vulnerable to Cain, who might as well  
own him, and whom Larva had really only met today, was not the most comforting thought in the  
world. He made a decision to, if nothing else, put this off for quite a while.   
  
After a bit, the water turned off. Cain walked out, a big fluffy towel wrapped around his waist,  
his hair dripping, and sat on the couch, opposite from where Larva was sitting. He blushed  
faintly, and looked away from Cain, that vision was coming back to him again, and he felt  
transparent, as if Cain could read his thoughts.   
  
The vampire laughed a little, his conquest was blushing. It surprised him slightly. The shinma  
must have a soft side somewhere, just waiting to emerge. He sensed that he had it with the girl,  
the little vampire brat's feelings were easy to read. She was oh so hurt when Larva left her. Cain  
wondered where she was briefly, then ignored it, and focused his attentions back on Larva.  
  
"You are blushing."  
  
These words had the desired effect of causing Larva to turn an even darker shade of red before  
looking away to hide it.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Cain laughed again, he couldn't help it. Despite the irony of the thought, he found himself  
thinking that Larva was somewhat like a child himself. Perhaps it was different with shinma then  
with vampires. Then, as if an annoying personification of his eternal sense of purpose was sitting  
on his shoulder and poking him with a pitchfork, his tone passed over to serious again.   
  
"Larva. Why was that slayer after me? Or was I a random victim?"  
  
Larva also got a bit more serious, and looked at Cain.   
  
"..I don't know."  
  
Cain stood, he sensed that Larva was not telling the truth. He stood, needing his full height to  
emphasize the point he was about to make.  
  
"Any feelings or connections towards this man, I want you to forget."  
  
He closed the space between them and tilted Larva's face up with one of his hands.  
  
"Your first priority lies with me, you would do well to remember that."  
  
He claimed Larva's lips with his own, partly just passion, and partly to stifle the protest he thought  
was coming. But in reality Larva had accepted it a long time ago, as he had accepted Miyu's  
blood claim on him. He had fought against his own kind out of love or attachment to her without  
qualm. He supposed it would be no different with this vampire. Silent resignation first, then real  
emotional attachment later. He saw it all sketched out, his life on a storyboard. He broke away  
from the kiss.  
  
"Hai."   
  
**  
  
Morning's rays were creeping up in the sky, flinging streaks of vibrant color up into the deep blue  
shades of fleeing night, and faded stars. It had been an entire day and night since the night she  
spent painfully waiting in that cathedral, cold and alone. Now she was wandering the streets  
aimlessly, waiting for a sign, waiting for her love to magically just return to her, waiting for...  
  
It was him. She stopped and looked up as he crossed the street she stood on. Not Larva, but the  
mysterious stranger from inside the sanctuary. He did not notice her, or if he did, he did not  
acknowledge her presence. He was walking purposefully towards the edge of town, where the  
streets started to dissapear into dead ends and trees.  
  
She took a few steps after him, to the middle of the street. He was still walking brisquely, and she   
decided to follow him. They walked for a while, outside of town, until they camr to a rather large, and rather metal-looking horse, and he mounted it. Miyu sulked a little, knowing it would be much harder to follow him on horseback. But then he turned and looked at her.   
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
Miyu was at a loss for words.  
  
He looked very serious and regal, very much taller then her. But he wasn't even a vampire, and Miyu had confidence. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him.  
  
"Why are you worried?"  
  
"Hm. Little vampire protectress, we are old acquaintances. Of course, you probably won't remember."  
  
She was about to think of a comeback for that one, when there was a sudden noise, a rustling of leaves. In a sequence of events far too fast for a human eye, things happened. A woman, with long green hair and black wings leaped seemingly out of nowhere and knocked D off his horse. He had drawn his sword and tried to attack, but she had deflected it quickly. A few more lightening fast blows were exchanged, and both seemed to suffer minor injuries. Then they were both gone, but crashing brush in the dark forest claimed their presence.  
  
Miyu was both slightly irritated by the interruption of her question, and curious about who would win the fight. She looked on, trying to disconcern the two of them, then after a while gave up and leaned on a tree. A slight wind blew the edges of her kimono and moved her single braid slightly. Then there was silence.  
  
**  
  
"Bitch!!"  
  
The girl was not happy.   
  
"Oh, hello? I'm sorry, is something wrong?"  
  
The second girl's voice was innocent.  
  
"He's my vampire! Mine!!"  
  
Riho blinked. Then she looked at the blue-haired vampire sitting next to her in the club.  
  
"Really? Well it sure doesn't seem that way."  
  
The red haired girl struggled to retain her temper, but failed, as she always did.  
  
"Augh!"  
  
Riho looked at her, shocked, and with a red spot flaring across one of her pale cheeks.  
  
"Hey! That so wasn't nice!"  
  
She was whining slightly.  
  
Now the blue haired vampire spoke up.  
  
"Hey, hey, guys.. Don't fight over me.."  
  
He sweatdropped and held up his hands in defense as both females turned accusing glances to him.  
  
The red haired girl spoke up again.   
  
"Who the HECK is she, and just WHY are you on what looks like a date?! Do you not love me anymore??"  
  
"Inhayo, babe. We're just friends, I swear..."  
  
Riho looked at him, indignant.  
  
"What? So you were just leading me on? How rude! The two of you deserve each other."  
  
Riho sniffed indignantly, and walked away from the table.   
"That's right!!"  
  
Inhayo smiled big and clung to Mosquiton.  
  
"Moskie, never cheat on me again, kayyy?"   
  
Mosquiton sighed.  
  
"Of course, Riho."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
**  
  
An: Whew, that was just a break from the seriousness that's going around like a plague ^^; Just wait until Inhayo stumbles across one of the more serious vampires. Heh. Heheh. Author has a field day. 


End file.
